Blood Bowl
Blood Bowl is a destruction derby side mission in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, held at Corvin Stadium in Foster Valley, San Fierro. Description The premise of Blood Bowl is very much similar to Bloodring in GTA Vice City. Using a Bloodring Banger, the player is required to collect small fractions of time for a constantly decreasing timer via a randomly placed checkpoint around the arena until they collected enough time to complete the side-mission. The player is challenged by 20 other competitors whose primary goal is to ram the player's car and hinder the player's progress, while snatching up the checkpoints themselves. The player begins with 30 seconds in the timer, with each checkpoint worth 15 seconds. If the player runs out of time or destroys their car, the player fails the mission. However, Blood Bowl's gameplay formula has been modified, drastically increasing the difficulty of the mission. Players must now have a sufficiently high driving skill (at least 20% full) to enter. Each Blood Bowl contestant is now accompanied by a random MP5-armed passenger, whose primary goal is to perform drive-by shooting against other contestants. Opponents are now more aggressive and will dart to checkpoints much quicker than before; instead of Bloodring Bangers, the opponents will also drive conventional cars (i.e. Primos, Sentinels, Bravuras, Fortunes, etc.), some of which may be superior performance wise, to the player's disadvantage. Spinning pickups marked with a wrench are also available only to the player to repair the player's car. Much like Bloodring, the player is initially required to accumulate 1 minute worth of time to pass the mission. By successfully completing each stage of Blood Bowl, another minute is added to the required amount of time the player must collect in the next playthrough. Completion of the first stage of Blood Bowl is required for 100% completion. Reward The base reward for completing Blood Bowl is $10,000, multiplied by the number of minutes the mission requires the player to accumulate. In addition, a Bloodring Banger will spawn outside Corvin Stadium, next to the football sculpture, upon completion of Blood Bowl for the first time. Notes * Unlike Bloodring, the player is not given any reward for destroying competing cars, though the number of cars destroyed will still show after winning the competition. * The arena used in Blood Bowl is recycled from the arena used in GTA Vice City's Bloodring side-mission. * If Carl is wasted during the race, he respawns outside the arena, rather than outside the hospital or Katie Zhan's house. Also, Carl will not lose any of his weapons after being wasted. * Unlike in Vice City, the Bloodring Banger in this game is based on a Glendale, with metal bars encircling it for protection, and a new, more powerful engine, supposedly the same as a Monsters, for greater speed and traction. * As the player receives an infinite-ammo MP5 in this mission, he will lose all of his SMG ammo after the mission. ** This can be prevented by equipping the weapon in the SMG slot before stepping in the marker that triggers this mission. Upon respawning outside the stadium, the player's SMG ammo count will display no numbers for a few seconds before reverting to its original count. Trivia *All cars in the event contain Custom Vehicle License Plates. Here are all possibilities: **M0J0_J0J - Mojo Jojo **G4L_AVET - Grove For Life ?? **NU_SK00L - New School **BM_D3V__ - ?? Dave **BM_L4C3Y - ?? Lacey **BM_D34N_ - ?? Dean **BM_4NDY_ - ?? Andy **T3H_FLUF - The Fluff **HAZE_B0B - Haze Bob **RKK_PWND - ??? Pwned **LI0N_CUM - Lion Cum **UG_FUX69 - OG Fucks 69 **SUNRA_93 - Sunrise 93 **S3XY_JUD - Sexy Jude **RE1_K0KU - ? **RKK_DBP1 - ? **S4ND_M4N - Sand Man **EV1L_BNZ - Evil Benz **CHUNKY_1 - Chunky 1 **T3H_BUCK - The Buck **BUDD4H_X - Buddha X **L3337_0G - Leet OG **LA_B0MBA - La Bomba **R3D_R4SP - Red Raspberry **MR_B3NN - Mr. Benn **D1VX_Z00 - ? Zoo **N1_R4V3N - Number 1 Raven **EV1L_SLY - Evil Sly **DBP_4NDY - DBP Andy **PRE4CHER - Preacher **C0NEY_88 - Coney 88 **DAM0_666 - Damo 666 **D0DE_777 - Dude 777 **D4_DEW0R - ??? **MATHEW_2 - Matthew 2 **M00TV_4U - Moo TV for you **GOT_M00_ - Got Moo *The interior of the stadium is just a direct copy of the interior of Hyman Memorial Stadium in GTA Vice City with the billboards changed. The original Vice City stadium can also be found within the Hidden Interiors Universe (which was located above Chinatown in Liberty City), with the original billboards, the area for pit stops, even the white area where cars stop for the pits. However, this stadium is unsolid. *The license plates of some cars reference shows on various TV channels, such as Cartoon Network, gods and goddesses of religion and names of books. These are: **M0J0_J0J - Mojo Jojo (The Powerpuff Girls) **MR_B3NN - Mr. Benn (Mr. Bean) **BUDD4H_X - Buddha X (Buddha) *The custom license plates listed above are also seen in Management Issues, House Party, Test Drive & Puncture Wounds. *According to a strategy guide, the mission was scheduled to be a little different in the original PS2 version. The player would be in a Bullet rather a Bloodring Banger. It was possibly an earlier version of the actual event. Video See also * Bloodring, GTA Vice City equivalent. de:Blood Bowl hu:Blood Bowl pl:Blood Bowl ru:Кровавое кольцо (SA) Category:Missions in GTA San Andreas Category:Side Missions Category:Challenges Category:Stadium Events